1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a cleaning brush equipped with a splash guard to keep water from spraying in an unwanted fashion when hand-washing baby bottles and other similar containers.
2) Description of the Related Art
Baby bottles are well known in the art. They typically have a screw-on lid or nipple that is removable for cleaning. Because baby bottles are often hand-washed, brushes used for cleaning them are also well known in the art.
When these bottles are cleaned, a brush is typically inserted through the mouth of the bottle, with the brush used to scrub the bottle's interior. As the brush's bristles work to clean around the mouth of the bottle, the bristles often spray water on the surrounding area or person working with the bottle.
What is needed is an apparatus that can brush a bottle and create no water spray during the scrubbing process.